1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more specifically, to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A conventional battery connector 100′ is mounted to a printed circuit board 30′. The printed circuit board 30′ has a plurality of soldering holes 31′ formed on a surface thereof. The battery connector 100′ includes an elongate housing 10′ transversely mounted on the surface of the printed circuit board and a plurality of contacts 20′ received in the housing 10′.
The housing 10′ defines a plurality of slits 111′ vertically extended from a top of a front surface and to a bottom surface thereof. A top portion of each of the slits 111′ horizontally extended a pair of channels 112′ towards a rear surface of the housing 10′. The channels 112′ in each of the slits are separated by a rib.
Each of the contacts 20′ has a base board 21′, a pair of fixing strips 22′ horizontally extended from opposite ends of a rear edge of the base board 21′, and soldering leg 23′ extended downwardly from a rear end of a bottom edge of the base board 21′.
The fixing strips 22′ of the contact 20′ is fixed in the channels 112′of the housing 10′. The soldering leg 23′ of the contact 20′ is received in the slit 111′ of the housing 10′. The distal end of the soldering leg 23′ of the contact 20′ is projected from the bottom surface of the housing 10′ and inserted into the soldering hole 31′ of the printed circuit board 30 for being soldering to the printed circuit board 30′.
Because the soldering leg 23′ straight extended downwardly from the rear end of the bottom edge of the base board 21′ of the contact 20′, the weight of the contact 20′ is biased on the base board 21′. Hence, the base board 21′ of the contact 20′ will slant forwardly. It is hard to assemble the contact 20′ to the housing 10. Therefore, the printed circuit board 30′ has to form soldering holes 31′ for being inserted the soldering legs 23′ of the contacts 20′ to fix the contacts 20′.